Good Time Hunting
by Sadie VanHelsing
Summary: Before Spike left the Red Dragons, he was hunted by a bounty hunter. When something goes wrong, emotions toy with their hearts, and a shipwreck turns into a blessing.
1. Chapter 1 The Bounty

Good Time Hunting

Spike never left the Red Dragons, but Faye's still a bounty hunter. What happens when she's sent to capture him? Wheeeee!

Faye Valentine's partner, Narcissa Jacobs, was typing away on her computer, and Faye was surveying Big Shot like crazy. They hadn't had a bounty in weeks, and it was getting annoying. The two of them had been friends for years, but they couldn't just sit around, they both loved bounty hunting too much. Faye narrowed her eyes at the screen. Come on…there's gotta be a good one…

"Faye!" Narcissa called from the small office space she now occupied.

"Yeah!" Faye shouted back. "Did you find something?"

"Sure did, come here and look at this!" Narcissa shouted back. Faye pulled herself off the couch and went into Narcissa's office. She pointed at the screen, and Faye read:

Name: Spike Spiegel

Age: 25

Sex: Male

Height: 6'0

Weight: 135

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Green

Above it was a picture of a tall man, with a poofy green afro. He was what Faye considered good looking.

"What's he on for?" Faye asked.

"He's a member of the Red Dragon Syndicate. Evidently he's a big shot with them. The ISSP got a lead that he was in charge of some of the murders on Ganymede" Narcissa typed away.

"Are we going to go after him?" Faye asked skeptically.

"I can't, but you can if you want" Narcissa replied, not taking her eyes off the computer screen. Faye blinked. Narcissa never really wanted her doing dangerous things on her own, but Faye was all for it.

"Where's the syndicate building?" Faye asked

"Somewhere on Mars, but you can't just go into a Syndicate building, Faye!" Narcissa replied sharply. "You've got to get him while he's away from the Syndicate"

"Right, but where is it? I at least need to know where to look for him" Faye replied.

"Mars. I'm not sure where, but I'm sure you'll be able to find it". Faye nodded and set to leave.

"Be careful!" Narcissa shouted, but Faye was already changing clothes. She was still in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She pulled out a white tank-top and a pair of blue jean shorts. She pulled her hair back with a blue headband. She grabbed the keys to her ship and took off. She had to be crazy. She was going after a member of the Red Dragon Syndicate…it was basically suicide. But she had seen a nice price, so she figured she could at least try. Mars glowed bright ahead of her. She landed softly in the middle of no where, and immediately.

I hate first chapters, they bore me to death -.-;


	2. Chapter 2 Spike's Warning

Chapter Two

I don't own Bebop, stop asking, I never will.

Faye pulled a light jacket out of her ship and set off to find the Syndicate. It wasn't a good idea to go up to people and ask them about it, she thought. She'd try to blend in and listen to conversations, and let them lead her to Spike. The first place she came to was a small convenient store. Start at the bottom and work your way up. Faye thought to herself as she pushed open the door. It was empty, except for the plump-looking cashier at the register. Faye looked around a bit. There's noting here…she sighed to herself. She ordered a pack of cigarettes and left the store. She lit up and walked through the streets of Mars, watching little kids play with puppy dogs, lovers walking hand in hand, and the occasional straggler. She looked at the stores, and found an answer to her prayers. A bar. She wanted a drink, and bars usually carried information. She went in and found the place almost empty, except for a few people playing pool or having a few drinks. She sat at the bar and ordered a drink. She sipped it and watched the people playing pool. She was watching keenly at a man with short silver hair, and a pretty woman with long blonde hair. The man looked like the suspicious type; he was wearing a heavy black trenchcoat, unbuttoned, and a black suit. The woman was wearing a leather outfit. There's something you see everyday, Faye thought to herself. She heard the tinkling of a bell as the bar door opened. Her eyes widened. It was the bounty head, Spike. He went to the man with silver hair and shook hands and grinned. Faye was too far to hear their conversation. From what she saw, it looked as though Spike had never met the blonde woman. They exchanged hellos, and they went back to playing pool. Faye must have sat there for an hour or so, she had had quite a few drinks, and she was getting annoyed. The blonde woman stood up, hugged the man with silver hair, and shook hands with Spike. She left. It was just the two men now, and if the man with silver hair left, she may have a chance to catch Spike. But Spike left first. Faye paid for her drink and left, careful not to look as though she were following Spike. He met up with the blonde woman. Damn! Faye thought. They were talking happily, but they had reached the woman's apartment. Faye concealed herself in the shadows of a brick building. The woman went in, and Spike turned and walked back the way he came. He passed by Faye, and turned up a dark street. Gun at the ready, she went in pursuit. She saw her chance, Spike stopped to light a cigarette.

"Don't move" Faye said slowly, aiming her gun at his back. The man raised both hands slightly in the air and turned around.

"Another bounty hunter, pity they don't learn from their mistakes" he said coolly. He went to put his hands in his pocket.

"I said don't move" Faye said again. Spike looked over her sholder. Before she got the chance to turn around, Spike grabbed her arm and swung her into the alley. She tried to pull away from him. Gunshots ran through the streets.

"I can't believe you'd be so ignorant to go after me like this. Get out of here, Faye Valentine" he said in a hushed voice.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, gaping at him.

"Don't worry about it, get off of Mars. When it gets back to the syndicate you're a bounty hunter they'll come after you" he replied.

"Why are you trying to help me?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that either, just leave!" Spike whispered urgently.

"No. I'm bringing you in, now put your hands behind your head!" Faye shouted, and pulled her gun out. Spike caught her by the wrist.

"You don't want to do this" he warned.

"Let go of me!" she yelled. He pulled her deeper into the alley.

"Just get out of here!" he whispered quickly, and he ran into the night. Faye slid down a brick wall and held her wrist. What had that been all about? She asked herself. Either way, she wasn't leaving, Spike didn't scare her. She was going to hunt him down, and turn him in.

This starts off kinda lame, but bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3 The Detour

Chapter Three- Detour

Nope, still don't own 'em.

Faye's sleep was restless. Spike's warning played through her head. Why was he trying to help me? She asked herself over and over again. And who was shooting at us? Syndicate members? No, she thought. They wouldn't try to kill one of their own members, would they? Something weird was going on, that was for sure. When the sun rose, Faye took a shower and changed her clothes. She was going back to that bar to find Spike. She was going to be the one to arrest him. She set out. Mars was different in the morning, she thought. People were hurrying to get to work, kids were running off to school, it wasn't as relaxed as it had been at night. She found the bar she had been in previously. Spike was sitting there, alone. Acting non-chalant, Faye sat down a seat away from him and ordered a drink. Spike moved closer.

"I thought I told you to leave" he said, taking a long drag off his cigarette.

"I don't listen to bounty heads" she replied, pulling out a smoke. He lit a lighter and held it in front of her. She lit her cigarette and inhaled.

"Why did you help me last night?" she asked after a few moments.

"I told you, I can't tell you that" he replied.

"Why not?" she implored.

"It would mean trouble for me. If I told you why you'd know, and if you slipped and told someone I'd be dead" he replied.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "I'm going to arrest you anyways".

"No, you're not. Which is why I can't tell you" he replied. Faye looked down at her drink. "Come with me" Spike said finally.

"Where?" Faye asked.

"Just come on, I'll try and explain things to you, just not here" he stood up and walked to the door.

"Damn" Faye muttered and threw down some money for her drink, and followed him out.

"Don't look too obvious, stay a little ways behind me and don't look like you're following me" he told her out of the corner of his mouth. She nodded and followed his lead, careful to stay behind him. He turned down an alley and went through a door. I've got to be crazy. She told herself as she followed him in. It was a small apartment. He closed the door behind her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you or anything" he said, smirking a bit at the expression on her face.

"Then why'd you bring me here?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I need your help" he said simply.

"First tell me why you helped me" Faye replied.

"Same reason I need help. I'm going to leave the Syndicate, so I can be free. But once you're in you can't get out. I want you to arrest me" he said. Faye looked at him wide-eyed.

"What?" she asked.

"Arrest me, not permanently, just to get me off Mars. I'll never bother you again" he said.

"Wait a minute, that doesn't explained why you helped me back in that alley" Faye said angrily.

"They were after me. They had a feeling I'd try something like this" he replied. "I need you alive to get me off Mars".

"What if I don't?" she demanded.

"I'll turn you into the syndicate, and find a way to do it myself" he said simply. Faye looked at him.

"Fine, what do I do?" she asked.

"Cuff me, drag me out, get me on your ship, and take me to Ganymede" he said. He held out his arms. Faye shot him a look, and cuffed him. She pulled him out of the apartment. People on the street stopped and stared.

"Be convincing" he hissed in her ear.

"Don't try anything funny!" she said, pulling out her gun. It wasn't so much for the acting, it was for her protection. The Syndicate would shoot her if they saw she had Spike. She opened the door to her spacecraft and pushed him in, then climbed into the driver's seat.

"You're a good actor, Faye" he said, holding the cuffs in front of her. He had undone them. She started the spacecraft and sped up into the sky. She saw ships behind her. The Red Dragons, she was sure of it. They started firing at her.

"Hang on!" she shouted to Spike, and turned a hard left. She stopped and fired back at them, blowing the first one up. More came. She shot straight up into space, and they followed. She couldn't take them all on, she knew that. She was gonna have to run for it. She dodged past the asteroid belt, and zig-zagged through other various ships.

"Where are you going!" Spike shouted.

"Sorry, gotta make a detour" she said back. They passed Ganymede. The Red Dragons were falling behind. One hit her main engine, and hard. The ship shuttered.

"Damn!" she yanked the steering stick back hard, and then left. They had to stop on that planet, whatever it was. She got a better look. Earth. She flew as fast as she could. They were going to crash, that was for sure. They hit the ground hard. They ran away from the ship, and not a second too late. The ship had exploded.


	4. Chapter 4 Shelter

Chapter Four- Shelter

Don't own them yet

"Damnit…how the hell am I gonna get out of here?" Faye yelled, kicking a chunk of her ship. "This is your fault Spike!"

"My fault? You agreed to help me, so don't blame it all on me! If you had fought back this wouldn't have happened!" he shouted back.

"How was I going to take on 10 ships full of Syndicate members? And you threatened me! I wasn't going to let myself get killed over an idiot like you!" Faye screamed, kicking another chunk of metal at Spike. He jumped out of the way.

"You agreed to help me, I wouldn't have turned you into the Syndicate, do I look like that type of person!" he yelled.

"You were the one responsible for the murders on Ganymede! I don't think having me killed would have been that big of a deal!" she shouted back.

"Hang on a second, that wasn't me! It was Vicious!" he yelled. Faye stopped kicking things at him.

"Who?" she asked. He throat was sore from yelling, and it foot felt like it was on fire.

"My old partner in the Red Dragons. He was the one who ordered all those murders. I didn't even know about it until he told the elders. I was supposed to do it, but I didn't, so he went and did it" he replied. Faye lowered her head.

"I'm sorry I thought you a murderer, Spike" she said softly. She felt ignorant. Spike may have been a Red Dragon, but that didn't mean he was a murderer.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter that people think I did it, all that matters is that I know I didn't" he said.

"I know, but I just wish that I had really known that. I wasn't going to come after you just for being in a Syndicate. It says that you were the one responsible. If I had've known I would've stayed home" Faye replied.

"I'm glad you didn't, you helped me get out of a bad situation." He said.

"Now what are we gonna do? We're millions of miles away from a town or person, and my ship's busted. How are we gonna get out of here?" Faye asked. She had finally realized the seriousness of the situation.

"There's no chance in fixing it, it's completely blown. We'll just have to sit tight for a while, then try to find someone who can help us. Don't you have a communicator?" Spike asked.

"It was in the ship, there's no way to call my partner…" Faye said. She was poking through the debris of her ship. Maybe her communicator was fine. She saw it. It wasn't a pretty sight, the screen was blown, and the wires were sticking up everywhere. She kicked another piece out of anger. She had forgotten how sore her foot was…

"OW! Damn that hurts!" she yelled, and plopped down in the sand and pulled her shoe off. Her foot was swollen and bruised, and it looked as if it had been steamed. Spike walked over to her.

"That was smart". Faye glared up at him, which wasn't easy. The sun was high and blinding.

"This isn't funny Spike. My foot is killing me!" she yelled, and threw a rock at him. He moved out of the way.

"Can you at least walk to find somewhere to stay? It looks like it's gonna rain…" Spike said, looking up at the sky. Faye tried pulling herself up. But her foot was too painful, and the hot sand made it worse. She sat back down on the ground and hung her head.

"No". Spike sighed, and picked her up over his shoulder. "We can at least try to find a cave or something, that'll keep us out of the worst of the weather. He began to walk. Faye's weight bared down on him after about half an hour of walking. Her foot was too painful to walk though. They found salvation after another hour. A small, seemingly deserted, cave.


	5. Chapter 5 FireLight

Chapter Five- Firelight

Nope…they aren't mine.

The cave they found was extremely small, and it smelled as if something had died in there. They sat there for an hour, and then another problem landed in Faye's brain.

"Spike, what are we going to do for food?" Spike thought for a moment.

"I didn't think of that" he finally said. Faye sighed. "Are we just going to starve here?" she demanded.

"Probably not…but for now we can't eat. It's going to get dark outside soon, and it gets cold as hell out here. At least we can try to build a fire or something to keep us warm".

"A fire? Out of what?" Faye asked sarcastically. This took some consideration. There wasn't any wood; there weren't even any trees nearby.

"Dead grass?" Faye asked suddenly.

"Where are we gonna get dead grass, Faye?" Spike asked. He was a bit annoyed, there probably hadn't been live here for years.

"The huge clump I'm sitting on?" she asked, pushing herself over. There was quite an amount of dead grass there.

"Like that's going to burn all night?" Spike asked.

"It's a start" Faye shrugged. Spike pulled up the grass. "This won't work" he said, after really seeing the amount they had.

"Listen, it won't be dark for another hour, I'm going to try to find something, you stay here" Spike said. He got up and walked out of the cave. Faye sighed. She couldn't believe she was in this situation. She had been in bad situations before, but this had to be the worst. She leaned against the cave wall. Just how cold did it get here, wherever here was. All she knew was that they were on Earth, but it was so big. She rubbed her foot. The swelling wasn't as bad, but it still hurt her like crazy. She thought about Spike. Was he telling her the truth? He didn't really look like a murderer. She wondered why he was even in the Red Dragons if he wanted out. She hadn't even known him 24 hours and already he put so many questions in her mind.

"Damn" she muttered, sitting up a bit more. He was going to drive her crazy, she knew it. She wondered how long she'd be stuck on this cave with him. She thought longingly of her nice warm bed back on Jupiter. Narcissa would probably be freaking out that she hadn't called. Maybe Narcissa would try to find her.

"Back" Spike said, snapping her out of her daze. He had a large bundle of wood, which made Faye a small bit happier. At least they wouldn't freeze.

"We'll start it right before nightfall. And I got some extra to pile up in front of the cave opening. That should keep the wind from blowing out our fire". He started to pile the wood and large rocks he gathered in front of the door. It kept all of the brightness from the sun out, at the very least.

"I can't see anything" Faye complained.

"What's there to see? All that's in here is sand and rock" Spike said. Faye sighed. That was true. She hugged her knees close to her. She couldn't tell if it was dark or not. She figured Spike would look out in a few minutes. She had never felt so bad in her life. She didn't like being here. She was so tired. And she had left all her stuff on Mars. Not a chance of getting it, what's gone is gone. She told herself. She huddled up in the corner of the cave. She was so tired…

She must have dozed off, because when she woke up, Spike was lighting the fire. She curled up deeper into the corner. Spike finally sat down opposite her.

"Spike?" she asked, all of a sudden. He looked over at her. "Why'd you want to leave the Red Dragons?" she asked. She doubted he would answer, it was sorta personal.

"Things got…too deep. I've never bailed out on anything before, but this was just something I was really worried about. You probably wouldn't understand it…" he said.

"Understand what?" Faye asked. Spike sighed and continued his story.

"My best friend…he introduced me to his girlfriend last night. She was the most amazing woman I had ever met. I walked her home, and we talked. Her voice was like music strands, the ones that never leave the room although the record stopped playing. I act on impulses too much, and I was afraid of asking her out. I didn't want to stay around, with her and Vicious together. Maybe I should have…maybe things would've worked out. I probably should have thought about that before I took off. Now there's probably no chance of me seeing her again" he finished.

"The blonde woman?" Faye asked. She remembered seeing him meet a blonde woman in the bar last night.

"Yeah…wait how'd you know!" Spike demanded.

"An experienced bounty hunter follows her prey when she first lays eyes upon him. I was in the bar that night, an hour before you came in. I had an instinct I'd find you there" Faye replied. "Was that guy…the one with silver hair, Vicious?"

"Yeah, that was him. He's been my best friend since before the Red Dragons. He's the one who got me into it. He's been my partner ever since. We were best friends when we were kids even. Julia's his girlfriend. I had three choices: ignore my heart, betray my best friend, or run away. Running away was just easier" he shrugged. "Maybe I'm just weak, running away from my problems".

"You're not weak. It took a lot of guts to leave a Syndicate. People are only in them because they can't get out. You took a chance on being killed just to be free" Faye said. "You're actually lucky we crashed, I was going to turn you in" she admitted.

"I had a feeling you would, but being in prison is better than the Syndicate" Spike replied. Faye looked at him for a moment or two. It was the first time she had really looked at him and not see money signs all around him. He was actually a decent looking person; he was just wrapped up in something he couldn't get away from. She actually saw him as a person…

I may not own them, but I can change the story around like crazy ;p


	6. Chapter 6 Home Sweet Home

Chapter 6

Insert disclaimer here

Faye had wondered for hours when she was going to fall asleep. She and Spike had sat up for a few hours, just talking about their pasts. They had a good share of laughs. Faye was amazed about how easy he was to talk to. He was pretty easy-going, when he wasn't being serious. He was an intelligent person, too. She enjoyed the first night they had spent together, it was kinda fun. When she woke up, the fire was extinguished, and Spike was smoking a cigarette. Faye pulled her out of her pocket and lit it. Spike turned around, hearing her lighter click.

"I was gonna wake you in a little while. We should try to find somewhere to go. We can't live in this cave as long as we're here. I think we should try to find a small farmhouse or something. We can't be the only living beings here". Faye rubbed her eyes. She was so tired, her sleep was restless, and she had weird dreams. She had dreamt she and Spike had been attacked by a large bear or something; she woke up and found herself huddled in a corner, whimpering. Spike had evidently slept soundly; his snoring had woken her up a few times. She didn't realized how much the cave echoed. Spike let her finish her morning cigarette.

"Can you walk today?" he asked. She balanced herself on the cave wall and stood up. Her foot was a little sore, but nothing to what it was.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt as bad, I can make it" she replied. She stood up and stretched. The morning sun burned her eyes. After being in a dark cave with only a fire, her eyes took forever to adjust. They began to walk. Everything looked the same, sand, dust, dead trees, more sand, a rock or two, more dust. Faye's stomach began to growl. It seemed that they had walked forever, until they had found a small farmhouse. Faye could have leapt for joy. Spike kept his cool, and walked towards to it. It looked like it had been abandoned for years. The door was hanging off the hinges. Faye saw that there was no one there. Spike knocked on the hanging door, and then went in. There were broken shards of glass and wood littering the floor. The blinds were moth eaten. Spike stopped in the middle of the room.

"What is it?" Faye asked.

"Something isn't right here" he said. Faye snorted.

"Someone probably just got up and left this dustbowl, and their house was wrecked by kids or animals or something. There's no telling what went on" she said. They heard a creak in the next room. They both whipped out their guns at the same time. Spike went to a door that remained on its hinges, and kicked it open. Faye screamed. A rat. A big, fat, nasty desert rat. Spike busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Faye demanded.

"You!" Spike said, through gasps of breath. He steadied himself on the edge of the door. "Big tough bounty hunter, but you scream when you see a rat!" he howled. Faye turned on one heel, and stormed out of the room. Men are such asses, I was startled, that's all. She came to a kitchen. He eyes lit up. It didn't look destroyed. She pulled open cupboards and everything.

"Spike!" she yelled. "There's food in here!" She pulled everything out she could reach, and spread it on an old table. She dug through the mess of food, and shoved several things into her mouth at once. She was happy as hell. Spike came in, and they both buried themselves in food. Faye felt like she hadn't eaten forever. The sun was setting before they were full. Spike found an old fireplace and built a fire, since there was no electricity, and fixed the door so it would close. There was only one bedroom, which Faye let Spike have. She was a bit creeped out by this old place, so she wanted to stay near a fire. They decided to have another snack before bed, and sat up talking some more.

"What about your past, Faye?" Spike asked, after his candy bar.

"It's a crazy story. When I was 20, I was in some sort of accident, and I was cryogenically frozen, until they could find a way to treat me. I woke up about three years ago. I have…no memory of anything. All I can remember is waking up, and nothing else before that. I don't even have any family anymore" Faye sighed. "I just want my memory back, so I can know who I am".

"Sometimes I think it might be better to wake up and not remember anything. Start your whole life over" Spike said. He looked at the fire for a while.

"I'd give anything to remember my life. I don't even know what I was like, or if I was rich or poor, married or single, if I had kids, I don't remember any of it. There probably are things I don't want to know, but I would never know until I knew them" Faye said. She did miss her memory, and even if there were bad things in her life, she wouldn't mind knowing them. But Spike was right, in some ways. It would be nice to forget all the pain in your life.

"What made you become a bounty hunter?" he asked. Faye sighed. It was a pretty happy memory.

"When I was unfrozen, I met a woman named Narcissa Jacobs. She became one of my best friends, and she was a bounty hunter. I helped her catch someone, and she thought I was really good. So she got me into it, and we've been partners since then. It's not the best career, but when you can catch someone worth some money you can live comfortably" Faye said. She had to choose her words carefully. She didn't enjoy bounty hunting as much as she made it sound. Spike yawned.

"I'm going to bed, you gonna be okay here?" he asked. Faye nodded. She laid down on the couch and looked at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep seconds later.


	7. Chapter 7 A Way Out

Chapter 7 A Way Out

Damn my bad memory. Oh well, here goes some more writing.

Sunlight poured through the broken out windows onto Faye's face. She squinted her eyes, trying to block it out. It came anyway, and she pulled herself into a sitting position. Whichever way she had slept, it was murder on her back. She stretched and heard it pop, and a bit of relief ran up her spine and made her shiver. Spike wasn't awake yet, and if he was, he wasn't in the living room. Faye rubbed her eyes and adjusted her clothes, and stumbled into the kitchen. After their purge of the kitchen last night, there really wasn't much left. Faye pulled out a box of noodles and cooked them. She carried them back into the living room and sat back on the couch. She wondered where Spike was planning to go today. She hoped it wouldn't be too far. She was still tired and really wanted to go back to sleep. She finished the last of the noodles and lit a cigarette. She leaned against the couch and closed her eyes. She cursed the sun. It was so damn bright. Spike had entered the living room. He sat down heavily and started eating. Faye decided not to say anything for a while, at least until he had finished eating. He sat his empty noodle container down and lit a cigarette.

"Well?" Faye asked.

"Well what?" he replied, taking a long drag off his cigarette.

"Where are we walking today?" she asked.

"Oh. I don't know; maybe keep going the way we were. Since there's a house here there has to be more. The only problem is finding it in all this land". He thought for a moment. Faye ran her fingers through her hair. She wanted him to say they'd take the day off and crash here, but no such luck. She simply nodded.

Around an hour later, they had packed up some water, food, and blankets, in case they didn't come across a house and had to sleep in a cave, or worse, in the open. They sat out and Faye took one last look at the house. She was beginning to grow quite fond of it, but there was no way they could stay there. They began their walk. Faye thought it was a bit cooler out today, but then again she was probably just losing her mind. They hadn't been walking long when Spike saw something that resembled tire tracks. They followed them for nearly an hour, before they saw another small house, this one looking like it was fit for human habitation. When they got closer, they saw an old woman sitting in a rocking chair, a grey cat lying on her lap. She looked up when they approached, and smiled.

"What's a couple o' kids like you doin' way out here?" she asked. Her voice was kind and scratchy. Spike explained their situation coolly, and Faye just stared off into the distance. She hoped the woman could help them; Faye wanted to get out of here so bad. But she didn't know exactly what was going to happen when they did. She didn't want to arrest Spike, but if Narcissa found out she didn't, she'd be pissed. But if she did arrest him, she'd feel like shit. Spike was kind of in the same spot. The Red Dragons would surly be after him. What was he going to do? Well, that was something they'd have to figure out when they got off of Earth. Faye tuned back into the conversation.

"I've got an old space craft in the barn. It probably needs some fixin' up, but it should get you kids to wherever you need to go. Get down Boots" she said to the cat. The cat obeyed, and the old woman stood up and led them to the barn. The ship looked in good condition, just very old. The old woman left them to it, and Spike began poking around it. Faye sat on a bucket and stared off in the distance again. She didn't really think about anything, she felt like she was semi-conscience. Every now and then she'd get a glimpse of Spike walking by her, but that was pretty much it. She must have nodded off to sleep, because when she woke up, Spike was standing in front of her, waving his hand in front of her face. She jumped up with a start.

"Huh?" she asked stupidly.

"I said I could fix it, but it'll take a while. I'm gonna finish up here quick and I guess we can ask the old woman if we can stay here or something" he said. Faye nodded. He wiped his hands on a rag, and they walked out of the barn. Again, Spike did all the talking, and Faye just stood there, feeling like an idiot. She really didn't know what to say. The old woman told them she only had one bedroom, but they could stay in there for as long as they needed. Faye finally managed to say thanks, and the woman led them upstairs. The room was small, and there was only one bed.

"So…how is this gonna work?" Faye asked after a while. Spike had evidently been thinking the same thing. The room was too small to fit another bed in, and all the furniture there was in the room was an old dresser and a mirror.

"I guess…I guess we'll have to sleep in the same bed" he said finally. Faye blinked. She supposed so, but that didn't make it any less weird. At least the bed wasn't small, it could probably let them both fit on it comfortably. Faye stretched out on her back, and Spike sat down next to her.

"Where are you gonna go after we get off of this planet?" Faye finally asked. Spike looked a little alarmed by this question, but thought for a moment.

"Hell if I know. I guess I'll just be pursued all my life. There's not really anywhere for me to go" he replied. "What about you?" he asked.

"Same. If my partner found out that I didn't arrest you but had the chance, she'd kill me for sure. And I don't really want to be a bounty hunter anymore. So I guess I have nothing either".

"Why won't you arrest me if it's your job?" he asked. Faye didn't really want to answer that. The truth was, she didn't know why she couldn't arrest him. He was a good person, he just got tied up in a mess. He kept looking at her, waiting for her to answer.

"I don't know" she said simply.

"There has to be a reason" he pressed. Faye sighed.

"I don't know. I guess it's just because I feel like you don't deserve it. You're a nice guy Spike, you just got messed up" she replied. She looked down at her hands, afraid of looking stupid. Spike just smiled at her.

"Well, as weird as it is, we're gonna have to get some sleep. Goodnight, Faye" Spike said. He laid down in the bed, and Faye pulled a blanket over her. She didn't know what was going on. It was weird to be sleeping in the same bed with him, but at the same time, she felt, safe. He had evidently fallen asleep. Faye turned over and smiled at the wall. She had a feeling her feelings were growing for Spike.


End file.
